


Public Display Of Affection

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Zoro odiava demonstrações de afeto em público, diferentemente de Sanji.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 2





	Public Display Of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente em março de 2020 para o dia 3 da Sanzo Week.

Zoro não sabia como se expressar. Jamais aprendeu a demonstrar sentimentos com palavras, não era de falar e sim de agir, isso causava constantemente discussões entre ele e seu namorado. Sanji era do tipo irritantemente romântico que insistia em chamá-lo de amor na frente de conhecidos e reclamava por não receber o mesmo tipo de tratamento. Ele gostava de abraçá-lo enquanto estavam em público, e pior, beijá-lo, mas Zoro odiava esse tipo de exposição e não era incomum que afastasse o loiro por ficar extremamente envergonhado e não querer que outras pessoas os vissem assim. Sanji também não queria e mesmo assim continuava o agarrando e mostrando o quanto o amava para todos verem. Vergonhoso.

Toda vez que saiam juntos, Sanji voltava para casa emburrado como uma criança irritante e Zoro só conseguia suspirar. Queria ser forte o bastante para apenas ignorar o drama do amado, mas não era. Então, assim que entravam no elevador do prédio em que moravam, se estivessem a sós, Zoro passava os braços ao redor da cintura do idiota mimado e beijava sua nuca. Por mais que o loiro manhoso tentasse resistir, ele acabava sendo tão fraco quanto o cacto idiota e se entregava ao carinho discreto, sabia que sempre exagerava em suas reações, por mais amoroso que gostasse de ser em público, aquilo constrangia muito o namorado e era apenas por isso que o rejeitava.

No entanto, os momentos em que estavam abraçados no elevador e chegavam no andar de seu apartamento, e Zoro ainda continuava grudado em suas costas com o queixo apoiado em seu ombro, mesmo com um de seus vizinhos ali na porta recém aberta esperando o casal apaixonado sair para poder entrar, eram os melhores e só provavam o quanto seu idiota o amava e não sentia vergonha de demonstrar.


End file.
